


Bathtime

by flootiger



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru prepares a bath for Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacophonyOfWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/gifts).



> Written with love for **CacophonyOfWords** who gave me this prompt: "Haru prepares a bath for Rin." 
> 
> It's my first time writing for this fandom so it's only little :)

“Can’t you hurry up?”

Haru glanced over his shoulder at a red-faced Rin.

“I can’t hurry the water,” he replied passively from where he knelt by the bath. He trailed two deliberate fingers through the running water, testing the temperature. The water felt nice and he let his hand dip into the bath a moment longer before adjusting one of the taps, a measured twist to allow more hot water to fill the tub.

“Like hell you can’t, just turn the taps onto full.”

Haru turned to look at Rin. “That would destroy the balance.”

“The balance of what? It’s a fucking bath,” Rin grit out. Haru could hear the pain in Rin’s voice and frowned, concerned for his friend… boyfriend… friend. An ashamed pink bled into his cheeks and he jerked back to face the bath, his back to Rin.

“Is it ready yet? Is the water at optimum temperature-to-body heat ratio…. or whatever,” Rin grumbled. Haru remained silent, trying to remember that Rin was in pain and not trying to purposefully ruffle Haru’s feathers.

“I hope this bath of yours has healing powers of some description,” Rin went on. “I can’t believe I’ve fucking twisted my ankle. This is your fault, you know.”

Haru bit his lip, afraid of the train of thought Rin seemed to have boarded. Moments ago they’d both been on the steps up to Haru’s house, Makoto having just left them after training, Gou babbling about a new strategy as she’d bounced along next to Makoto into the setting sun. Haru had been busy staring after them when Rin had grabbed his chin roughly, forcing Haru’s gaze upon his own.

 _“I wish you would look at me more,”_ he’d said, the intensity of his stare startling Haru.  _“You never look at me.”_

_Haru’s heart stuttered at Rin’s proximity. Unsure what to say, he parted his lips, willing some sort of response to emerge. He watched, transfixed as Rin’s tongue came out to lick his lips quickly, wetting them before he jerked Haru forward and kissed him._

_Haru’s heart exploded and his hands shook by his side. Rin’s lips pressed insistently upon his own as Haru fought to remain standing._

_Without warning the pitter-patter of several small feet rounded the corner and Rin jerked back, shoving Haru away from his body. Haru gasped as Rin tumbled backwards down the stairs and into the street just as a group of small children pelted past them, laughing and chasing each other along the path._

“I don’t care what kind of balance I’m destroying, I’m getting in.”

Haru jumped as Rin brushed past him, hobbling over the side of the tub and easing himself into the warm water with a contended groan.

“Oh!” Haru exhaled softly as he noticed Rin was entirely naked, not even a pair of boxers covering him. The pink in his cheeks intensified and Haru ducked his head. He had no desire for Rin to see his blushing face, he was sure Rin would be able to read him like a book as soon as he caught his gaze. Rin had no real interest in Haru, he did not share the feelings Haru had coveted for so long. Rin had been curious, Haru was soft, quiet and elusive and Rin had wanted a taste of the forbidden fruit.

“This feels great,” Rin sighed, his voice low.

“The water will help,” Haru said quietly.

Silence reigned and Haru dared glance up. Smiling eyes were on him and Haru’s own eyes widened before he resolutely focused on his own knees.

“Haru,” Rin said.

Haru nodded but didn’t look up.

“Haru… hey, look at me.” The slosh of movement in the water and then Rin was sitting up in the bath.

A familiar hand came up to touch Haru’s cheek, tilting his face until Haru had once again found Rin’s gaze, intense and brilliant as it always was.

“You never look at me,” Rin repeated his earlier sentiment.

 Haru smiled at his friend softly and said, “I’m looking at you now.”

“You are,” Rin smiled back, his teeth showing. “You know… I’m always watching you.”

Haru’s heart hammered in his chest at Rin’s words and his eyes widened once more. Tentatively he reached up and covered the hand that was resting on his cheek with his own. The overwhelming desire to kiss Rin was too much so he squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed.

Water shifted again and then Haru felt himself being tugged forward. Just as Rin’s lips met his own, he gasped into a kiss. The smile that Haru felt against his own lips was enough. Haru reached up and placed his hand on Rin’s shoulders, moving in closer and finally feeling like he understood. 


End file.
